


hey, even goddesses get jealous of your beauty

by orphan_account



Category: AKB48, After School, Produce 101 (TV), Produce 48 (TV)
Genre: F/F, otp: produce 48 girls/happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-05 09:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sakura doesn't know when it all started, and there's no easy way to explain it. // But Kaeun still thinks Sakura is the most beautiful girl in the competition––the most beautiful girl she’s ever seen, even though she’ll never admit it. The rest of them never even stood a chance, she thinks, and she’s oddly not bitter about it.





	1. yesterday when we were young

removed, sorry!

\+ please refrain from commenting :) Thank you and have a good day, everyone!


	2. just peachy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes I think joining this show was a mistake,” Kaeun says quietly, after what feels like an eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kill me I DON'T KNOW WHAT THIS IS BUT JUST TAKE IT
> 
> i enjoyed writing this chapter way more than the first one, so i hope you enjoyed reading it just as much <3
> 
> please leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed, it really makes me smile <3 just imagine me smiling really wide and hugging all of you through the screen <3
> 
> (if you're one of those braindead zombies who hate wonyoung and yujin –– literal legendary babies –– for no reason, get out and never return)

removed, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dear pd48 girls (babies!!!!): 
> 
> i hope you find friends and teachers who are kind and supportive before they are critical and righteous, and i hope you have time for both tears and laughter––because life is both. 
> 
> even though i only wrote mainly about seven of you, i love all ninety-six. and as a young and overemotional fan of all ninety-six of you who has a lot to learn, i know that you will all grow up marvellously, and i hope you will be happy after and always
> 
> ––a love letter from your biggest fan
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/hufflepuffsuzy)


End file.
